helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Furukawa Konatsu
promoting "It's Up To You / HAPPY NAKED!! / BIG BANG" |jpname = |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |shoesize = 22.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |agency = (2004-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-) YU-M Entertainment (2016-) |label = (2004-2012) T-Palette Records (2012-) |mcolor = Pink |group = Up Up Girls (Kari) |join = March 3, 2011 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = January 31, 2011 |days1 = 6 Years, 7 Months, 12 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, UFZS, Up Up Girls (Kari), T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari), UP-FRONT esports club |blog = |twitter = |debutsingle = Going my ↑}} Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg and a member of the group Up Up Girls (Kari). She is the leader of UFZS. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Furukawa Konatsu joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with thirty-one other girls. 2005 In October, it was announced that Furukawa along with several eggs would form part of the unit Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. The unit ended up only releasing one single called Minna no Ki in 2006. 2006 From October 5-9, she participated in the stage play "Kenroh -KENROH-".Official Gekijyo Page 2007 From September 21-30, Furukawa appeared in the stage play "Ekubo ~people song" alongside Maeda Yuuka.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 In October, Furukawa participated in the ℃-ute musical Akuma no Tsubuyaki. The play ran from October 13th through the 22nd. 2011 On January 31, it was announced that Furukawa completed her training within Hello Pro Egg.ハロプロエッグ 古川小夏に関するお知らせ On February 22, a K-Pop cover dance group called UFZS was formed with Furukawa, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. On March 3, it was revealed that Furukawa, along with Sengoku Minami and the other members of UFZS, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls (Kari). On May 9, Furukawa starred in the TV drama Getsuyou Golden ~Tsuri Deka 2~ as the character Ogasawara Miyuki. Furukawa starred in the movie Cheerfu11y as the chairman. The movie released on October 22nd. 2012 Furukawa starred in the movie Atsuhime number 1 as the character Miho. The movie released on April 7th. 2013 On January 28, Furukawa starred in the TV drama Kinyo Prestige "Shokatsu Deka 8" as the character Furuya Masumi. Furukawa had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. 2015 On November 10 and 11, Furukawa appeared in the stage play Gakuya ~Makenki~ alongside Takahashi Ai and other former Hello! Project members.Official Gekijyo Page 2017 On December 20, Furukawa was announced as a founding member of the UP-FRONT esports club."芸能界“最強ゲームチーム”を決定する「第1回 eスポーツ スターバトル チャンピオンシップ」開催決定" (in Japanese). GAME Watch. 2017-12-20. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *'Nickname:' Konacchan (こなっちゃん), Konatsu (こなつ), Kona (こな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Shoe Size:' 22.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to **2016-03: Joined YU-M Entertainment (in partnership with UP-FRONT CREATE) *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **UFZS (2011-present) **Up Up Girls (Kari) (2011-present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-2015) *'Other Groups' **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-2018) **UP-FRONT esports club (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Doing nothing, napping, singing, talking, spacing out *'Specialty:' Dancing, swimming, sleeping *'Likes:' Puzzles *'Dislikes:' Hurrying *'Favorite Colors:' Black, cute colors, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cherry blossoms *'Favorite Foods:' Candy, salmon roe sushi, shrimp, sweet foods, tofu, tomato, watermelon *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *5th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Compilation Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG *Joujou do Konjou / Be a Girl *Ai Ai Fire!! / Watashitachi (with friend) *Agenomics!! / Kimi Loss / Upper Ranbu *Da Dan Dance! / Heat Beat Island / 5 to the 5th Power ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Choreography Credits *2012 Rainbow - Up Up Girls (Kari) *2017 Sun!×3 - Up Up Girls (2) *2018 Hatsukoi Ding Donghttps://deview.co.jp/News?am_article_id=2110120&set_cookie=2 - Up Up Girls (2) *2019 Heat Beat Island - Up Up Girls (Kari) *2019 HAPPY NAKED!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) Works Movies *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y *2012.04.07 Atsuhime number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Shows *2011-2015 Up-Front Girls *2014-2019 The Girls Live TV Dramas *2011.05.09 Getsuyou Golden ~Tsuri Deka 2~ (月曜ゴールデン～釣り刑事 ２～) (as Ogasawara Sachi) *2013.01.28 Kinyo Prestige "Shokatsu Deka 8" (金曜プレステージ「所轄刑事8」) (as Furuya Masumi) Theater *2006 Kenroh -KENROH- (剣狼-KENROH-) *2007 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2008 Tsunku THEATER dai 6 dan "Aa joshi gassho bu ~Eiko no kake ra 2008~" (つんく♂THEATER第6弾 「あぁ 女子合唱部 〜栄光のかけら2008〜」) *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Worsal Theater Produce Jikan Souzoubu~ Super Time Management~ (ワーサルシアタープロデュース　時間創造部～スーパータイムマネージメント～) *2011 Shinsen na shinsengumi ~Uso ka! makoto ka?〜 (新鮮な新撰組 〜嘘か!誠か?〜) *2012 Aru Jii-san ni Senkou wo (あるジーサンに線香を) *2015 Gakuya ~Makenki~ (楽屋〜負けん気〜) Trivia *Furukawa has a chihuahua named Ron. *She has been dancing since 4th grade. *She's currently learning jazz. *She has a younger sister. *She was the deputy director of her junior high school handicrafts club. *Furukawa is good friends with Korenaga Miki, Goto Yuki, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukumura Mizuki. *She attends local dance school lessons. *She made her first concert appearance at Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu in January 2005. *She was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *She participated in the auditions for the Hello! Project Kids, but failed. See Also *Gallery:Furukawa Konatsu Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Furukawa Konatsu Official Blog (Mirror), Aa Joshi Gasshoubu ~Eikou no Kakera 2008~ Official Blog (Mirror) (No longer updated) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Official Blog *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Profile * *Official Twitter es:Furukawa Konatsu Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:1992 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Unit Leaders Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Pink Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Gemini Category:UP-FRONT esports club Category:Monkey Category:YU-M Entertainment